


Answer Me

by sweetcocoa



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Doctor!Thor, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, human!AU, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcocoa/pseuds/sweetcocoa
Summary: Inspired byAnswer Mefrom "The Band's Visit" .Loki waits for a call.





	Answer Me

Thor’s been away for a while now, and Loki can’t help but wonder when he’ll call. He knew Thor would be away from his phone often and it would be better for Thor to call Loki. He hated feeling clingy, especially when people needed Thor. Thor had recently volunteered and took off to Doctors Without Borders when a disaster had struck a nation across the globe. 

Loki feels lonely, but he closes his eyes and leaves the world behind for a moment, hoping to dream up a shadow of his lover. He hates feeling selfish, but that’s what love is, right? Sometimes it’s about being lonely when your lover is so far away. 

When he closes his eyes, he remembers all those years ago. 

They had met more than two decades ago, as young undergrad students – Thor’s been the kind of nice guy who’d be able to sacrifice himself if that would mean the world being saved. Loki had been going through some tough times with his family, mostly regarding his sexuality. Loki hated feeling vulnerable, but when Loki had been carelessly drunk, Thor being the good Samaritan he was, picked him up and took care of him until the daylight rose. 

He still remembers Thor the day he first met him. The ringing in his head wouldn’t go away, and the bed sounds an unfamiliar rustle. Everything feels wrong and – when he squints his half-open eyes towards the source of light, a halo blooms around the golden hairs of the stranger. Loki lost all his voice. The softness of the light only emphasizes and frames the kindness in his blue eyes. 

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?”

Loki swore he had never heard anything so smooth or so kind before. 

“Fine, fine… Who… are you?” Loki’s voice was all broken, hoarse from crying and drinking too much. God, he feels embarrassed now. He couldn’t remember last night, but he hoped that he hadn’t made himself a fool to this man. 

“Oh, my name is Thor. You were passed out at the bar… and there were some shady people trying to pick you up… Sorry if those were your friends,” Thor sheepishly said. 

“No, no, not anyone I’d know, thank you….” Loki’s green eyes follow the man’s mountain of a figure. Even through the haze of hangover, the man’s body is a fortress and he wished that those strong arms would just keep him warm and safe. 

It was later that day that they hugged for the first time, by complete accident. And they kiss, too, another accident that Loki was grateful for. Thor served a modest hangover cure breakfast and in Loki’s eagerness to help, he stumbled and Thor stumbles too and their bodies and lips meet. 

Loki considers the day the luckiest. They build up a slow relationship after that, visits growing frequent, until Thor asks him out finally and they kiss and –   
And get –

The phone rings, and Loki’s hands are shaking. His heart thumps in the loudest manner. The number is foreign, but he’s memorized this number by heart. 

“My love, how are you?”  
“Darling… Yes, I’m fine, I’m fine… I just miss you… Oh, you’re wearing that silly thing? Don’t people make fun of you? …. No, darling… that’s just too sweet.”

Loki’s green eyes are fond and almost melting now, his beloved’s voice as warm and assuring as that day ringing in his ears. The connection’s not that wonderful, but Thor is, and that’s all that matters for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched "The Band's Visit" on Broadway couple night ago and thought the song fit Thorki pretty well. Before I knew it, a drabble had been formed.


End file.
